The Elf Chronicles
by kadie hyuga
Summary: Jared Grace,age thirteen,has just moved with his mother,his twin brother Simon and his older sister Mallory to their great aunts old house.jared decided that he would do some reading over the summer,from a book his father had given him before he disappeared.what secrets does this book hold for jared and his siblings?importantly what secrets could be lying in wait in their backyard?


**~Chapter One~**

Jared Grace is a normal thirteen year old boy. He lives with his mother, his big sister Mallory and his twin brother Simon. His parents just got a divorce and they had to move from their home in New York, to live in their great aunt's old Victorian house, on the Hallowfell estate.

"well…this sucks" Mallory grumbled "be grateful we have somewhere to live, if your great aunt had not said we could stay here, I don't know what we would have done." Their mother stated. Try as he might, Jared felt anything but grateful, especially now. He was having a hard time dealing with the divorce. He looked up at the house looming there, mysterious; it looked like a house out of a horror movie. It gave Jared the chills. "Jared, come on!" Simon shouted. He looked around and saw that they had all made it to the front door. Mrs. Grace shoved an old rusty key into the lock and shoved hard with her shoulder. The door opened into a long hallway. It winded off in three different directions, all leading deeper into the house.

"This is going to be an interesting place to live" Simon said. He was thinking of all the animals he could have now. "This place creeps me out" Jared said. "What, are you scared?" Mallory jeered. "I'm not scared! I'm just saying its creepy" Jared countered. "It's not that bad, why don't you three go get the luggage from the car?" mother suggested. They all trooped out towards the car. Jared opened the trunk and started to unload the luggage. One of the bags had opened on the way and its contents were spilling out one of which was a story book his father gave him before he left called "The Elf Chronicles" he had not read it yet, reading was not his thing. He decided that he would try reading it this summer, if he had time.

"Hurry up and get that suitcase in the house!" Mallory shouted at Jared. "I'm coming!" Jared shouted back. Jared put the book under his arm and began lugging the heavy suitcase up the stairs and into the house. There were only three rooms available, the others were so badly rotten that with one wrong step you could find yourself in the downstairs living room. Mrs. Grace got one, Mallory got the other and Jared and Simon were left to share the third. By the time Simon had done unpacking, the dressers and nightstands of his side of the room were covered with containers and glass tanks filled with mice and lizards, grasshoppers and other animals and insects.

**~Chapter Two~**

It's been a week since Jared and his family moved to their grand aunt's old house and he was beginning to get used to his new home. Every day he would spend some of his free time to read "the elf chronicles". "hey Jared! Are you ok?" Simon asked as he walked into their room. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Jared replied, his head still buried in the book. "Well, because for the pass week you've been reading that book, normally I'm the one whose reading." Simon replied. "Yea your right but this book is really interesting, the story tells of the great elf kingdoms shrouded by a magic that renders it unseen by humans and of the ogres who wish to take it over and of the chosen one, the hero that will save the elves from extinction." Jared said. "Wow…that sounds interesting well make sure to tell me how it ends I'm going to go catch some crickets." Simon said. "Ok I'm going to keep reading."Jared replied.

Jared was on his bed skipping through the pages of the book when he noticed one of the page numbers was missing. The book did not show any sign of being torn so he figured it could be a secret page. He got up from the bed and went to the kitchen; he was looking for the pocket knife. He found it and began the process of uncovering the secret page. When he finally got the page lose he found that it was a map and, not only that, it had a picture of the estate where they now reside, on it. Under the pictures was some writing. It said that this was the territory where the elf city is supposedly located and that the map would lead to the location. "Wow this is so cool I've got to tell Simon!" Jared exclaimed. He found Simon behind the house catching crickets as he said he would be doing."Simon! You've got to check this out!" Jared shouted as he ran up to where Simon stood. "What is it Jared?" Simon said. "check this out, it's a map on how to find the hidden city of the elves and according to the map it's in these forests, the ones next to the house!" Jared was excited. "What are you so excited about? I could even hear you through my headphones!" Mallory said as she came up to her two brothers. "Jared thinks he found a map to the secret city of the elves from the book" Simon answered. "Do you really believe that? It's just a story book!" Mallory said a scowl in her voice. "Well explain how our house ends up on the map and this same forest! I'm just saying it won't hurt to just follow the map and see where it leads" apparently Jared had won the battle.

**~Chapter Three~**

Jared and his siblings where getting ready to leave. Jared brought the map, Simon brought his camera and butterfly net and Mallory brought her fencing sword, just in case. "hey mom we're going out for a walk the three of us!" Jared shouted as he went through the door after his brother and sister. "Don't stay out too late!" their mom shouted back. The map led them through the forest past one of the biggest oak trees Jared has ever seen, across the road and to the other side of the forest. "Are we there yet? It feels like we've been walking for hours!" Mallory complained. "Were almost there, just a little further" Jared said. They reached a weird looking grove with one small tree surrounded by weird looking rocks carved in the form of different animals and blue and green mushrooms. "This place looks creepy" Simon said. "Well we've come this far, let's go." Jared took a tentative step forward, the others followed.

As they stepped into the grove the trees entwined, trapping them. Three elves stepped into the grove at that moment, opposite to where the children stood. "you have something we want" said the female elf. She was about the same height as Mallory. "what are you talking about?" asked Mallory. "Do not act as if you don't know, we want the Sacred book!" Lorengorm said. He was the only male in the group and he held a gnarled staff. " we don't know what you're talking about!" said Jared. "Do not lie to us human! If you do not bring us the book your brother will remain here with us forever!" said the female elf. As she spoke dark hairy roots crept up Jared's legs. He tried to move but he couldn't. "Bring us the book and we'll let him go, I give you my word" Lorengorm declared. "Go on guys I'll be fine" Jared tried to manage a smile but the truth was, he was really scared. Reluctantly, Mallory and Simon left the grove feeling worried about their brother and soon they were obscured by trees.

Soon after they left Jared noticed another elf, a female, almost as tall as he was. She had light blue eyes, skin the color of ivory, her hair was as silver as the full moon itself and when she spoke her voice was like a finely tuned harp. "Let him go, he and his siblings do not lie, they truly do not know" she said in her angelic voice. But Jared had not heard a word she said. He was enchanted by her beauty it was other worldly, even for an elf. Lorengorm held up his hand and the roots untwined but Jared did not move he was starring at the girl. She smiled at him a very small sweet smile. "Go child! You are free but if you or any of your siblings ever returned to this place we will not be as gracious to you".

Jared ran from the grove as fast as he could and could barely stop enough to not run out into the middle of the road. When he reached the house he was relieved and out of breath. He found his siblings on the steps waiting for him. Mallory glared at him. "What were you thinking? You had me worried sick about you." Mallory embraced him warmly. It was not like her at all but they were both glad to see him. That night Jared was in his room lying in bed. He was staring out the window at the forest beyond the house, he had trouble sleeping. He could not stop thinking about the elf girl; her blue eyes would not leave his memory. When he finally fell asleep he dreamt of her.

**~Chapter Four~**

When he finally awoke he had this strange feeling but he could not figure out what it was. He went down to the kitchen and found his brother holding a large bowl filled with cornflakes on top of a half frozen steak which he was mixing with a wooden spoon. "Hey Jared, what's up?" Simon asked. "Nothing" Jared replied. "What's that for?"Jared asked his brother curiously. "It's for Byron my pet dragon, we found him in the forest on our way back yesterday, and he's hurt." Simon replied "never mind that, you look awful" Simon observed. "I know, I didn't have a good night, last night I had the strangest dream. I found myself in the middle of the forest, suddenly the sky started to change and the rest of the scene changed as well. Then I find myself back in the grove where we had first met the elves and one of them, the girl with the blue eyes appeared. She told me her name was Luna, and then she disappeared. The dream ended there."

"Wow…that is weird…well I'm gonna go feed Byron if you need me" Simon went towards the door. "ok well I might as well try to figure out what my dream meant. So Jared decided to take the chance and go back to the grove. "um... he-hello? Is anyone there? I guess they're not home. Hmm. Now this was stupid. It was just a dream, nothing real to it. But it felt so real, this is so confusing. "Maybe I can help?" said a voice behind him. Jared spun around to see the elf girl, supposedly named Luna, standing half hidden behind a tree. Again her beauty stunned him but this time not for long. "How can you help me figure out my dream?" Jared inquired. "Maybe because I'm the one who caused you to have that dream" she answered." Wait. What?! Why?" Jared asked puzzled. "Because I could not introduce myself to you when we first met in front of the other elves. So I decided that it would be best to talk to you in your dreams." She explained. "Why would you want to introduce yourself to me? What's so special about me, that you would go through all that trouble just to talk to me?" Jared questioned. "There are a lot of things special about you Jared Grace but it would be best if I explained to you when we are alone" she said. "Wait but we are alone." Jared said. "No we're not; one of your siblings followed you here. Anyway I have to go. Something to remember me by…" and she gave him a kiss on the lips and disappeared. Jared stood there the kiss lingered on his lips.

"Wow…wait, she said one of my siblings followed me here. Simon? Mallory! I know you're here. Jared asked. Simon emerged from behind a bush nearby. "what are you doing here!?"Jared inquired. "Nothing, but I didn't know you had a girlfriend. You could have told me, I am your twin brother after all." Simon said, still grinning. "She is not my girlfriend!" Jared exclaimed. "So why did she kiss you?" Simon continued. "I'm not sure, actually I have no idea!" Jared said. "Maybe she likes you?" Simon suggested. "Why would she like me? After all she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I'm just some human." Jared sighed. "Hey stop putting yourself down bro" Simon said. "Well she said she would explain the next time we meet but I don't know when 'next time' is going to be.

**~Chapter Five~**

It has been a whole week since Jared first met Luna in the grove and he started to wonder if he would ever see her again. His question was finally answered one night, when she gave him another dream. In the dream she told him to meet her in the grove the next night, she would be waiting for him. The next morning he decided he would tell Simon about his dream. He found Simon behind the house catching tadpoles. "Hey, Simon can I talk to you?" Jared asked. "Yea sure what's up?" Simon asked. "I got another dream last night, Luna wants me to meet her tonight at the grove, and she said to come alone" Jared explained. "What if it's a trap?" Simon had a point. "I have to go, I have to find out what she wants with me" Jared said. "Well ok, but be careful" Simon cautioned. "Yea, I will" Jared reassured him.

Night came and the full moon was high in the sky when Jared Grace snuck out of the house. He was heading towards the grove where he first met Luna. He arrived at the grove. Luna was sitting by the river. She was wearing a dress that looked as if it was woven silver with the light of the moon between every tread. Her hair was down around her face and shoulders and it shun in the moon light. She looked like an angel.

"I've been waiting for you, I thought you weren't going to come" Luna said, still staring at the moon. "I need some answers…please I'm really confused and you said you would explain" Jared said. "Come, sit with me and I'll tell you everything." Luna beckoned to him. So Jared went over and sat down." What do you want with me?" Jared asked." We need your help Jared you're our only hope" Luna pleaded. "What…what are you talking about?" Jared asked baffled. "You are the chosen one, the prince who will save us from the ogres who seek to take over our kingdom. You're the only one who can lead us to victory." Luna said. "Chosen one, just like in the story?" Jared thought to himself. "You expect me to fight a battle? I can't even handle the bullies at school, how do you expect me to fight off an army of ogres?" he said out loud. "you wont be fighting alone my people will be right behind you all the way, all we want is for you to lead us." Luna explained." But…I don't think I can do this, I'm not strong enough to do this. "Jared said in a calmer tone." I believe in you, and my people have faith in you" Luna said, she was looking straight at him and he could not help blushing, she was just so beautiful." Ok, fine ill do it but I have no idea how to lead an army." Jared said." To be expected since you are just a child among your species. I will show you my world tomorrow if you meet me here when the sun is almost gone. I have to go now I will see you tomorrow wont I?" Luna asked. "Yea you will" Jared answered.

**~Chapter Six~**

The sun was just rising when Jared snuck back into the house. What he did not know was that his mother was awake."Where have you been?" she questioned. "Um… I was out in the forest I...I kind of got lost, that's why I'm back so late" Jared answered." You don't look like you were lost in the forest; your clothes aren't even dirty." Mrs. Grace countered. "Well…I...um" Jared stuttered." For staying out so late without telling anyone and for lying about it, you are grounded, go up to bed now." Mrs. Grace announced" Jared was upset and disappointed. If he was grounded how was he going to see Luna? He promised he would meet her tomorrow." Maybe Simon can help me; after all he is the smart one." Jared concluded.

"What am I going to do Simon? She expects me to meet her tomorrow, how am I going to do that if I'm grounded?" Jared was frustrated." Well maybe you could… sneak out again?"Simon suggested."I never expected to hear that from you Simon" Jared said with a smile on his face. Simon was always the one who would encourage him to follow the rules, so of course it was unexpected." I'm just saying, you're already grounded so how much more trouble can you get in if you sneak out again, and besides, you want to see her really badly don't you? And you promised her." Simon said. "I guess your right and I did make her a promise and mom always said we should keep our promises no matter what, right?" Jared said a sly smile on his face. "I see what you're getting at, I think that you're not working up to your full potential at school Jared" Simon said. "That's what they tell me, well good night Simon" Jared said. "Good night Jared".

The next evening when the sun had just disappeared over the horizon Jared was thinking of how he would sneak out of the house without his mother knowing. He got his chance when she said she was going to the grocery store and left Mallory in charged. He ran out of the house as soon as she left, through the forest, across the road to the other side of the forest and to the grove. As usual Luna was waiting for him by the river." Are you ready?" she asked. "As ill ever be…I guess" Jared replied. She smiled and then said a few words in elfish. A portal of some sort opened up in front of them. Luna stepped in and Jared followed. On the other side the elfin city loomed. It was beautiful, surrounded by waterfalls and valleys. The whole place had an air of magic and enchantment that you would think could only be found in fairytales. "This is my city, and you're training grounds" Luna said. "It's beautiful…I'm going to train?" Jared asked. "Yes, a friend of mine will teach you all you need to know for the battle to come." Luna replied. "The battle "Jared sighed. "Come I will show you where I live" Luna suggested.

"This is where you live?! It's huge!" Jared exclaimed. "Well it is the palace so I guess it is pretty big" Luna said with a smile on her face. "Welcome back princess" lord Baron said as he walked into the room. He was a tall fair skinned elf with dark black curls. "Thank you lord Baron, Jared this is the one who will train you" Luna said. "So you're the chosen one? Nice to meet you" Jared shook his outstretched hand. "Well I have to attend a meeting with the high counsel, we will start your training tomorrow" lord Baron said as he made his way to the door. They both waved goodbye.

"So you're a princess, huh?" Jared was sitting with Luna in one of the palace gardens." Well I guess I am." Luna answered. " It must be fun, you know getting whatever you want, being waited on, everyone obeying your every command." Jared said. "Well it does have its perks, but it's a lot of hard work too." Luna said. "Why would a princess need to work hard?" Jared asked. "Running a kingdom isn't easy." Luna answered."I thought your parents, the king and queen, where the ones who ran the kingdom?" Jared was puzzled."Well maybe that's how it is in your world, but in mine every member of the royal family has a duty to uphold." Luna replied. "oh…ok then." Jared replied. "I probably should not be telling you this, since it's none of your business, but it's required of me to get married, to some snotty prince…" Luna said. Jared could hear the despair in her voice. "You're going to get married?" Jared felt a pain in his chest, a pain he had never felt before. "Well I have to, its tradition…but I don't want to." Luna looked down at the pool of water in front of her. "Then don't!" Jared's voice sounded angrier than he expected. Luna looked up at him, Jared turned away. She smiled. "There is one person who has captured my heart though." When Jared looked up she was looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat.


End file.
